Mario (Super Mario Bros 3)
|-|Mario= |-|Super Mario= |-|Fiery Mario= |-|Raccoon Mario= |-|Hammer Mario= |-|Tanooki Mario= |-|Frog Mario= |-|Powered Raccoon Mario= Summary The third entry in the Super Mario Bros series of games, and among the most critically acclaimed at that, Super Mario Bros 3 is an iconic title that brought many stables to the franchise. The game’s plot revolved around Bowser’s newest scheme, which he left in the hands of his children, to not take over the Mushroom Kingdom but the Mushroom World of which the kingdom serves as a gateway to. It is down to Mario (or Luigi) to save the day and take down Bowser’s Army, which has notably gained many new recruits. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Power-Ups, higher with Hammer Suit, higher with Starman. Name: Mario Origin: Super Mario Bros 3 (Super Mario franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Homo nintendonus, plumber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Enhanced Jumping skills, Self-Sustenance (Type I, can breathe underwater), Dimensional Storage (Can hold numerous items. Up to 28 in SMB3 and a whopping 36 in SMA4), possesses excellent swimming skills (In the manual, it is noted that “only a great swimmer will be able to get through” World 3, which he did), can resist sub-zero temperatures cold enough to freeze entire armies (Mario was able to get through World 6 without freezing, despite the effects it had on the Koopa Troop), Weapon Mastery (Can use a single hammer to knock down a building-sized rock. When in Hammer Suit, can throw them with the skill of a Hammer Bro), Statistic Amplification via Power-Ups (Power-Ups supply Mario with more power). Transformation via Super Mushroom, Fire Manipulation via Fire Flower, Flight via Super Leaf, Tanooki Suit and P Wing, improved swimming capabilities and can resist strong currents via Frog Suit, Weapon Creation and Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Their shell can take fire-based attacks as if they are nothing) via Hammer Suit, Soul Manipulation via Hammer Suit and Starman (Hammers throws by Hammer Mario, as well as Invincible Mario himself, can harm/defeat Boos and Hot Feet), can bypass Intangibility via Hammer Suit, Statue form and Starman (Can defeat Fire Snakes, which are intangible), Transformation via Tanooki Suit (Can become a statue), Invulnerability and Resistance to Fire Manipulation (can tank and even destroy fire-based attacks) as Statue Mario, Invulnerability and passive Transmutation (can turn coins found in certain ? Blocks into more Starmen) via Starman, can walk on sharp objects via Kuribo Shoe. Magic via Magic Wand, Music Box (is magic), Jugem’s Cloud (is magic) and Warp Whistle (is magic), Protection via Jewels (Given to him by Peach in her letters for protection). Transmutation (transformed the Kings of the Mushroom Worlds into animals and back), Energy Projection (Most Koopalings use this wand to shoot energy attacks. Mario should be capable of the same ability when in possession of this item), Creation (Lemmy can create indestructible bouncing balls and Wendy can create rings that bounce around the room using these wands. Mario should be capable of the same), Weather Manipulation (Turned a storm into a sunny day with this wand) via Magic Wand. Air Manipulation via Warp Whistle (Can summon tornadoes to ride in), Sleep Manipulation via Music Box, Creation (can create bridges), Sealing Negation (Can unlock Locked Doors) and possibly Sealing (Boom Boom, someone who opposed Mario and tried to halt his progress, originally possessed this item, and as it is used to unlock the Locked Doors, it’s possible it was used to seal the pathway) via Magic Ball, can keep Airships in place with Anchor. Explosion Manipulation via Ice Blocks, Size Manipulation via Magic Door (By entering it, he can make his surroundings bigger or smaller), Transmutation (can turns coins into bricks and vice versa), Portal Creation (can create P-Doors to secret rooms), Creation (can create Blue/Silver Coins) and Power Nullification (can freeze conveyor belts) via Switch Block. Attack Potency: Building level (Has gotten stronger since Super Mario Bros. Can knock down building-sized boulders down by simply using a regular hammer. Topples Mini Forts to the ground and can contend with the Koopalings and Bowser), higher with Power-Ups (Power-Ups supply Mario with more power), higher with Hammer Suit (His hammers are capable of one-shotting Boom Boom), higher with Starman (Can plough through enemies that once gave him trouble, including Boom Boom). Speed: Unknown (Can board the Koopalings’ airships as well as react to weapons and engage in combat on said ships. These vessels are capable of crossing countries in seconds, such as Giant Land [which boasts giant mountains and was intimidating from a distance] and Ice Land, which even in light of Giant Land was seen as overwhelmingly large. He also jumped onto the Koopa Air Force, which can move even faster than the Koopalings’ ships, and could jump from vessel to vessel whilst dodging attacks), at least Subsonic (Can react to, dodge and even outrun cannonballs). Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can carry and run with Ice Blocks). Striking Strength: Building Class (Can harm Boom Boom and the Koopalings), higher with Power-Ups, higher with Starman. Durability: Building level (Completely unharmed with swinging a hammer hard enough to knock down a building-sized boulder), higher with Power-Ups (Can take hits from the Magic Wands wielded by the Koopalings, and Bowser, who is superior to them. Said wands seem to be capable of destroying the airships in which the Koopalings fight Mario). Stamina: High (Was capable of travelling through several countries with seemingly no rest). Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Hammer Suit, Tens of Metres with fireballs and Koopa Shells. Unknown with Magic Wand. Possibly thousands of kilometres with Music Box (can make Hammer Bros and Piranha Plants fall asleep from what seems to be the other side of a country). Standard Equipment: Power-Ups, Warp Whistles, Music Boxes, Jugem’s Clouds, Hammers. Anchors. Intelligence: High (Was capable of taking down the Turtle Tribe single-handedly and traversed numerous countries and ecosystems. Demonstrated skill in multiple fields, such as weaponry, swimming, etc). Weaknesses: Taking bad hits will cause him to revert to his small form Super or Super form using a higher Power-Up other than a Starman. Feats: *Saved the seven kings of the Mushroom World by defeating the seven Koopalings. *Was able to take on all of Bowser’s weaponry, even keeping up with their country-crossing speed. *Defeated Bowser and rescued Princess Toadstool Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump:' Mario jumps high into the sky. The vertical height isn’t altered by power-ups, save for the Frog Suit. He can use this to stomp on enemies, his main means of combat, however some foes can tank this or use spikes/being harmful to touch as a mean of protection, among other counters, which means Mario will instead take damage. Said stomps are powerful enough to break apart Brick Blocks. **'Super Jump:' Mario can jump off an enemy and use this momentum to increase the height he can reach. **'Running Jump:' A variation of the jump that has better aerial gain. **'“Smash It Up”: '''Mario can jump under platforms, hitting them from below and therefore harming anything on that platform. Using this on certain blocks can reveal items such as Coins or Power-Ups. *'P-Meter': As Mario runs, he gets faster up until he reaches his maximum speed. His P-Meter is filled when he reaches this speed. His arms are outstretched, and his running jump is at its most potent. Whilst he runs, he can run over small gaps'.' *'“Pick Up and Kick”:' Mario can pick up Koopa Shells, Buzzy Beetle Shells and Ice Block and then kick them as a means of long-ranged offence. **'Ice Blocks:' Brick Blocks made of ice that once picked up will prepare for detonation. Luckily, he doesn’t take damage if they explode on him. They slide along the floor, taking out foes along the way, until they hit an obstacle. *'Sliding:' Mario can slide down a slope and wipe out certain enemies during this descent without taking damage. **'“Jet Coaster Jump”:' A last-second leap at the bottom of a slope will lead to an extra high jump. *'Squat:' Limits the size of his vulnerable areas, making him harder to hit. *'Power Ups:' **'Super Mushroom:' Allows Mario to grow twice as tall and become more powerful, in a form known as Super Mario. As Super Mario, he can break apart Brick Blocks and with his bare fists, and has increased durability, being able to take more hits from foes. **'Fire Flower:' Allows Mario to don an alternate colour costume ripe for fireball tossing, becoming Fiery Mario. Mario can throw fireballs, taking out foes without having to bash or stomp them, and attacking whenever he likes. It also supplies him with more power, allowing him to harm even the likes of Bowser! It can affect almost every foe, but some are fire resistant. **'Super Leaf:' Mario is able to take to the sky by becoming Raccoon Mario. This force is quite diverse in what it can do, boast several abilities. The form also boosts Mario’s offence and defence. ***'“Tail Attack”:' Mario swings his tail about in order to bat foes, harming them in the process. ***'Flight:' When his P-Meter is full, Raccoon Mario move about his tail in a motion that allows him to become airborne. He can stay in the air until the P-Meter runs out. ***'Descent Slowing:' When in mid-air, Mario can waggle his tail to slow his descent, making reacting to things in the air easier, and also granting him precision in deciding his landing spot. **'Frog Suit:' Putting on this suit will allow Mario to swim underwater with even greater skill than before, which was already something to brag about. He can now resist strong currents and easily avoid anything coming his way underwater. On land, he leaps above rather than walks, however he can jump higher. **'Hammer Suit:' Mario mimics that Hammer Bros not only in attire, by in technique too. He can throw hammers with skill rivalling their own, creating them from nothing! These hammers are potent enough to take down intangible foes such as Fire Snakes, and ghosts such as Boos and Hot Feet. In terms of strength, they take down Boom Boom in a single hit, and even Bowser is quick to fall in the face of them! His shell is also fireproof, but these effects are mainly noticeable when he tucks into it. **'Tanooki Suit:' A full body suit version of the Raccoon Suit. As such, it has all the same abilities, but also grants Mario with the ability to turn into a statue! ***'Statue Mario:' A momentary form that Tanooki Mario can access. In this form, he is invulnerable, but at cost of being unable to move. It appears this also confuses enemies. Not only is he immune to the flames of the Airship Rocket Engines, but destroy them too, along with the “unbreakable” Roto-Discs. It can also fit through small gaps. However, he can only maintain this form for 5 seconds. **'Staman:' Mario ultimate power-up, which allows him to become invincible, aptly named Invincible Mario. With this, he can plough through foes and take their attacks as though they were nothing, as well as gaining a boost in power. Unfortunately, this form is short-lived, and after a matter of seconds the effect wears off. ***'“Endless Invincibility”:' Whilst in this form, Mario can turn the contents of some blocks into more Starmen, as opposed to coins. This allows him to extend the period in which he is invincible, usually by quite a dramatic extent. ***'Front Flip:' Akin to Samus Aran’s Screw Attack, if Invincible Mario’s P-Meter is full he will perform a front flip. **'P-Wing:' A rare power-up that is equally as helpful. Until Mario takes a hit or completes his goal, his P-Metre will be full indefinitely. What’s more, he has entered a form known as Powered Raccoon Mario, which means he can also use this effect to fly for as long as he likes. * '''Kuribo Shoe:' Mario can take these shoes from certain Goombas by defeating them without a stomp. By doing this, he may hop into it, regardless of what form he is in, and start stomping around. He can now walk across spikes and the snapping jaws of Munchers, and as such can now harm spiked foes with a stomp. *'Items:' **'Jugem’s Cloud:' A magical cloud rode by Lakitus, however Mario can get his hands on them every now and then. They allow him to fly over large portions of land without having to even interact with the troubles within it, and in a short time too. However, obstacles such as Locked Doors and boulders can stop this cloud in its tracks. **'Hammer:' If Mario can get his hands on a hammer, he can deal some major damage, as seen by his most frequent use of the weapon, to knock down building-sized boulders. He doesn’t seem to use this in combat, however. **'Music Box:' Using this magical item, Mario is able to put certain foes to sleep, such as Hammer Bros and Piranha Plants. Range is not an issue, either, as he can seemingly make them fall asleep from the other side of the country! **'Warp Whistle:' Also known as the Magic Whistle, Mario can use it to summon tornados that will take him to World 9, the Warp Zone. **'Anchor:' Using this, he is capable of stopping Airships in their tracks. *'Magic Wand:' These belong to the kings of the Mushroom World. However, they were stolen by the Koopalings, leading to Mario having to go on another quest. After retrieving them, he uses the wand’s powers momentarily before returning them. These powers include the ability to turn people into animals and back, manipulating the weather, creating energy blasts, creating weaponised candy rings, creating weaponised, indestructible balls and seemingly destroying large vessels such as Airships. *'Magic Orbs:' Mario can obtain these upon defeating Boom Boom. They can be used to unlock Locked Doors and to create bridges over rivers and chasms. They are also likely the reason the aforementioned doors were locked, implying they can seal things. *'Switch Block:' Large buttons which possess numerous abilities. Capable of creating doorways that can lead to secret rooms, turning Brick Blocks into coins and vice versa, freezing conveyor belts, and creating Silver Coins. All these abilities, however, are momentary. *'Magic Door:' With the Magic Door, Mario can change the size of his opponents and surroundings, either to become bigger or smaller. However, there are only two settings for this, so it’s unlikely he can control the degree of the size change. *'Boat:' Mario can use a boat to sail about, although it appears he is just borrowing it rather than being the actual owner. Is much quicker than swimming and sails quicker than his walking speed. Note 1: Despite statements claiming that Super Mario Bros 3 is, in fact, a stage play, in Super Mario World, Super Mario Bros 3 is referred to as an actual point in time, which would therefore mean at least imply that said stage play is based off real-world events. Whilst we cannot gauge the truth of the performance, as it is our only source it shall we treated as accurate. Note 2: In Bowser’s Castle, it has been noticed that Mario can dodge the lasers shot by Bowser Statues, however said lasers are triggered by Mario standing in a certain position, creating a slight delay between him being in the target zone and the laser being shot, meaning he has escaped before the laser is shot. Actually trying to dodge the laser after it has been shot cannot be done, so Mario cannot dodge lasers in this game. Explanations Mario is stronger than before? In the Nintendo Power guidebook to Super Mario Bros 3, it is said that Mario has changed since he first met Bowser. Due to the context, we can deduce it means he has become stronger since his appearance in Super Mario Bros. However, this claim isn’t baseless. In certain levels, enemies known as Pile Driver Micro-Goombas hide within Brick Blocks. However, even Small Mario is capable to breaking these blocks by jumping on them, which would be a clear way to show his growth without having to change the original mechanics. What’s more, he has a few building level feats to boot, which is also better than what he has done before. The Pile Driver Micro-Goomba can serve as justification for Small Mario being capable of such grand feats despite seemingly not being able to break blocks with his fists. Mario destroys a fort At the end of each Mini Fort, Mario topples the building to the ground. However, usually the last thing we see is Mario collecting a Magic Ball, which could lead some to believe that it is instead the orb’s feat and not Mario’s own. However, in World 1, a secret exit which supplies a Warp Whistle can be found, and opening the chest it is found in will also lead to the same result. Now, opening a chest doesn’t generally destroy buildings, so it’s safe to assume it is indeed Mario’s own feat. As he can even do this in small form, all his forms will scale. Interestingly, the Locked Door will not unlock without collecting the Magic Ball, which shows further that this event was deliberate and not just a side effect of completing the level. Category:Composite Mario Project Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles